memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AR-558
Is this planet really located in the Chin'toka system? I never got that impression - where's that information from? -- Cid Highwind 15:09, 2005 Jan 17 (CET) :The episode - as the Defiant approaches AR-558, they come under attack. Quark is told "the entire Chin'toka system is a battleground". Also, since that's the only area of Cardassian space the Allies have been able to keep hold of, cf "Image in the Sand", it's extremely unlikely it would be anywhere else. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:18, Jan 17, 2005 (CET) ::This still seems a little speculative, especially given that Klingon troops had landed on Chin'toka itself during the first battle. If that were the case it would be unlikely that AR-558 would go without re-supply or re-inforcement for 5 months...Logan 5 16:44, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I agree that this assumption is speculative, the Defiant was on a supply run to the front lines, no one in the episode states AR-558 as their specific destination and the only reason Sisko & Co. got stranded there was because Defiant came under attack, Chin'toka could just as likely been just a previous stop on the supply run. The episode never makes it clear. The injured are taken away by the U.S.S. Veracruz, implying Defiant had a different mission to continue.--Foravalon 17:32, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think that's too speculative. Without another mention of where they had been or were going, it's not a great leap of logic to say it was the same system. Quark's line is key to that. He wouldn't have said "entire" system if they weren't in it. I'm not sure where else it would be other than somewhere in the Chin'toka system. --31dot 17:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh I think they were definitely still in the Chin'toka system during the Quark scene, I just don't see any reason to assume they were still in Chin'toka when they arrived at AR-558, which could have been in any system. I know it's by no means canon, but for what it's worth, the idea that Chin'toka and AR-558 are in different systems is a position that Star Charts takes too. --Foravalon 20:09, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Fanon I have removed this from the article on the grounds that it is fan speculation: Although not mentioned in the epidode, many of the personnel in this episode wear a different uniform than the reqular Starfleet Officers. It is possible these were a rare instance of Starfleet Marines.Jaz talk | novels 22:27, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :Good point. I agree with this, if we are going to theorize that this uniform meant something different that is admittedly non-canon, the comment should be placed in a background section of Starfleet or Starfleet uniform -- especially since those Starfleet uniforms in question occurred more than once in the series, and not specifically related to this one planet. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:23, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Changes to pages There is evidence for AR-558 being a planet than the name of a subspace relay. In the for "The Siege of AR-558", it is written, EXT. SPACE - AR-558 (OPTICAL), followed by a short sentence, The Defiant is in orbit around a small planet. Further on in the script, it is written, ANGLE ON THE BASE CAMP, followed by this description, which is built into the rockface of a steep mountain, was originally constructed by the Dominion as a communications relay station, but the Federation has occupied it for the past five months. The planet is AR-558, and the subspace relay is a base camp located on the planet. I have changed the page to be more accurate to the script. In addition, I added information about the planet model and created a link to Ex Astris Scientia's page on reused planets in DS9Lakenheath72 (talk) 21:28, April 4, 2015 (UTC)